Finding Hope
by Sakura9544
Summary: A freak that always what she was called. She only has one person she considers a friend and she even considers him her brother. She trusts very few. Her name is Hope she is a 14-year-old with many secrets that little know.
1. A Hope in the world

**AN: Hello everyone Welcome to Finding Hope. Letting you know there are 2 OC's that belong to me other then that I don't own Transformers.** **Thanks for giving this a try hope you like it.**

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

It was dark the moon was shining bright overhead. Wish I could stop and stair.

"STOP THEM DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"Keep running Hope. We'll get away."

I simply nodded to Shock. My lungs burned my black hair falling in my face. Before long we came to a clearing.

"We may have to fight Hope you ready, remember stay calm."

I simply nodded. It didn't take long for the battle to begin. Men in suits were coming from all around us. Shooting, swinging knives, trying to use tranquilizers. Before long we were starting to become tired. I saw Shock get tackled first before me.

"HOPE CONNECT."

I took a moment to close my eyes and concentrate on Shocks energy. It didn't take long for me to feel the connection was made. Quickly I created a shield throwing the men off of me faster than anyone could see I was next to Shock and nocked the men that were on him off

"What the hell is she?"

One of the men asked.

"You know I'm supposed to be protecting you Right?"

Shock responded getting up. I just looked at the men getting into a fighting stance. But before anything happened Shock placed a hand on my shoulder.

All the men saw before we disappeared were 2 kids each with a red and black eye looking at them.

* * *

On a ship, far in the depths of space solders from the planet cybertronic were searching for the only artifact that could restore their home.

"Ratchet any sign of the allsparks energy signature?"

Optimas prime leader of the autobots asked. He stood taller among the others on the bridge. Before Ratchet could ask an alarm blared through the room.

"Report what has happened?"

"Optimas we are picking up the allspark energy signature, but also something else... something… even more powerful."

"Location scans show it's on a planet called earth."

"The source scan is incomplete."

"Thank you Jazz and Prawl. Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker take three of the pods to earth it will get there much faster then we will. Track down the source of the high energy and protect it. If our scanners were able to detect it then there is no doubt that descepticons picked it up as well. Also, I want you to start tracking down the allspark."

The three nodded and headed for the escape pods that were on the ship.

"What do you think the source is Optimas?"

Ratchet asked looking away from his console as did the others present.

"I do not know old friend. But I pray they finds it in time."

* * *

10 Years later

Darkness that was all I could see, but I'm use to it by now. Growing up I was always unwanted. I was jolted awake from my dreamless sleep by my alarm clock. I sat there for a moment starring at the darkness I have come to know so well. Looking over at my clock that was still blaring its loud buzz I saw it was 7 AM.

"TURN OFF THE DAMN ALARM OFF BRFORE I COME TURN IT OFF FOR YOU BITCH."

Quickly I leaned over and turned the clock off. Getting up I made my way to my closet and grabbed one of my deep red long sleeve shirts and pair of dark blue jeans. After that I made my way to the bathroom that was attached to my room, or rather all I have to consider my room. It was just a mattress on the floor, my closet with a few clothes inside, and my bathroom personals. Once I entered I brushed my teeth, changed my clothing and brushed my hair.

How about I introduce myself before shit hits the fan as its famous to do in my life. My name is Hope Haven I'm 14 years old. I have short black hair, pale white skin, and my eyes are normally black. Yes, yes, I know I'm different but not only because of my unusual black eyes, but my eyes on occasions change color depending on my mood. When I'm mad they change to a bright red if I'm pissed they change to a deep crimson red. There are other reasons I'm different but I don't feel this is the time to tell about those.

I exited my bathroom and approached my dresser grabbing my sunglasses and my neckless (it was a deep red color in the shape of a tear drop). Placing the neckless around my neck and the sunglasses on my head I grabbed my bag that was next to my dresser. Looking back at my clock I saw it was 7:15 Shock should be here soon. I opened my door looking down the hall to see if _he_ was there. Not seeing him I was hoping he was already gone. I made my way downstairs and quickly made my way to the door.

"Where the hell do you think, you're going?"

I froze a few inches from the door. I turned around to see Ken leaning on the counter in the kitchen with a beer bottle in hand looking dead at me as he finished the bottle.

"It's Tuesday I have school."

I tried my best to keep my voice form shaking.

"How many times have I told you since you came here I don't want to hear noise come from you for more than a few seconds."

When I didn't respond, I saw his grip change to grip the neck on the bottle.

"HOW MANY!"

I was starting to get mad quickly I grabbed the glasses I had on my head and placed them over my eyes. He slowly lifted his arm that was gripping the bottle.

"LAST TIME IM ASKING BITCH. EITHER ANSWER OR ILL MAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT WORSE."

"How about you fuck off."

Not a second after I responded I quickly grabbed the door and flung it open while still looking at him. As he threw the bottle causing it to explode next to my head causing glass to fly everywhere. I quickly ran out the door and down the sidewalk as I heard him screaming at me.

 _This is my life. Theres no hope that this will ever end._

I thought to myself as I ran. I just kept running until I ran into something pretty solid causing me to fall.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?"

I looked up to see a guy in red t-shirt, black jeans, red and black tennis shoes, blond hair and unnaturally bright blue eyes. I got up looking at him not far was a red Lamborghini that was shining in the sunlight.

"Yeah I'm ok sorry for running into you."

I looked to see Shock looking at me down the side walk.

"I have to go. I'm sorry again for running into you."

"Wait at least tell me your name, I'm Seth."

"Hope."

I said before running over to Shock.

"Damn Hope are you ok I saw you fall?"

Shock Preject is the closest thing to family I have in this world. He has been with me since I was 4 and he was 6. We take care of each other, always have and always will. Shock is 16. He has black hair that sits on his shoulders and he has blood red eyes. He had on a black shirt and red jeans. He also had on his neckless that was a tear drop shape but where mine was red his was black.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry."

As we started walking I felt something wet on my cheek he noticed it to because he carefully turned my head to get a better look. The bottle must have cut me after it hit the wall. He then moved my head back so I was looking at him and lowered my glasses a little.

"Hope what happened your mad and your bleeding. The cut isn't deep so it should be healed by the time we reach the school."

I sighed as he pushed my glasses back up over my eyes.

"Ken got mad because of my alarm, I snapped when he yelled, and he threw a bottle at me which hit the wall and cause the cut."

We started walking towards school. I looked over and Shock shook his head.

"I wish the orphanage would just let you live with me already."

"Shock the only reason you're on your own is because your 16 they emancipated you. I still have 2 more years."

"How many have you been in you would thing that they would pick up the pattern or listen to your complaints even if you have been in your current home for a year…"

"I know Shock ok I have been through 15 homes including the current one. Please just drop it."

The rest of the way to school was quiet. We entered the school weaving between many students to our lockers.

"Oh, I was going to ask I finally got approval from the home and I have the money saved up. I'm going today after school and getting a car. Would you like to go with me?"

"I would love to."

"Cool just let me know where to meet you after school ok."

He responded while tapping his temples.

I nodded as he left. I grabbed what I needed out my locker, closed it and made my way to my first class. School drug the hell on. Math, science, history, literature, and anatomy they were all well… easy.

Finally, I was in my last class with about 30 min left of class. I was staring out the window when I saw a car pull up to the front of the school. I noticed it was a cop car that was an all-black mustang. The school bell is what jolted me from my thoughts. I quickly gathered my things and headed for my locker.

 _'_ _Shock ill meet you at our usual tree in the front.'_

 _'_ _ok I'll be there in a few got held up in my last class'_

I made my way outside and stood under our tree. I noticed the cop car was still there and I could get a better look at it. I had a bad feeling about that car. I noticed on the side instead of saying 'to serve and protect' it said 'to punish and enslave.'

"Hey babe what are you doing over here alone."

Oh, god why can't he just leave me alone.

"Go away Trent."

 _'_ _Shock where are you I have a problem and his name is Trent.'_

 _'_ _I'm on my way just try not to get too mad and hit him.'_

 _'_ _No promise.'_

"Oh, come on babe don't be like that."

He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. I immediately regretted my decision because my back was completely up against the tree.

"First off don't call me babe. Second back off."

I clenched my draw getting more pissed as he places his hand on the tree I was stuck against. Thank god, I had my glasses on because I knew my eyes were changing.

"You know you want me babe so just admit it."

"For the last time, Trent, BACK OFF!"

I stated as I pushed him away from me and he flew back a good 5 feet. Guess I need to try to hold back even more. Damn.

"You damn freak you'll pay for that."

He got up and made his way closer to me again.

"Is there a problem here Trent?"

Finally, Shock shows up. He stepped in between Trent and me.

"You're lucky your only friend was here to save you freak."

"Oh fuck you Trent."

I responded causing him to grin before walking away.

"Language Hope."

Shock moved around me so his back was to the tree and he turned me around so I was looking at him. He lowered my glasses to see how red my eyes were.

"There almost a crimson red not too dark though. Come on we should go."

As he walked around me I noticed the cop car was still there but the passenger window was down and the cop was looking at me.

"Hope are you coming."

"Yeah Shock I'm coming."

I called to him as I turned away from the tree and the cop and started walking towards Shock. As I walked away I could still feel the cop staring at me.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading guys please leave me a reviews and let me know what you think of this.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Car shopping

**Hello all for reading. REVIEW TIME.**

 **Nix Caelum: thanks for reviewing im glad you like it so far. I do not plan on any romantic pairings just family pairings. That's all I can say without giving anything away.**

 **OK AND ON WITH THE STORY. I don't own transformers just Shock and Hope.**

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

We were walking for about 30 min until we were in the heart of town.

"I meant to ask you did you take your neckless off last night and try sleeping without it?"

"Yeah I did and like you thought nothing happened."

"Good then you're getting better control."

"Where are, we going to get your car anyway?"

I knew Shock didn't have that much money to spend on one because when he moved how much he spent on his house and land he has. But I also knew how much he wanted his own car.

"The only place I can go and get a car with only 4 thousand dollars."

As we walked I noticed a dealership come into view that had a guy outside dressed in a clown suit that looked like he was about to pass out.

"Here really. That poor guy looks like he could die at any moment."

I said wiping sweat from my own face

"Only four grand remember, by the way I have a short sleeve shirt in my bag if you want something cooler then that long sleeve shirt you have on."

"I'll be fine."

As we walked onto the lot a man came out of a building and approached us.

"Can I help you kids?"

"I'm here looking for a car."

"Aren't you a little young to be here without an adult?"

Shock handed him a paper that I'm guessing was from the orphanage explaining that he was ok to get a car. While the two were talking, I began walking around the lot. All the card was either falling apart or looked like as soon as they started (if they started) they would fall part soon after. While I was looking something black caught my eye. I walked toward what seemed to be the best car here. It looked to be an old pickup truck. I moved to the driver's door and looked inside the down window. I unlocked the door and climbed into the driver seat. I rubbed my hands up and down the wheel and I could have sworn the car shivered but I ignored it. I rubbed my thumb over the center if the wheel to remove some dirt and grime to reveal a symbol that looked like a face.

"What did you find kiddo?"

Shock was standing at the driver's door window. I didn't even know he was there. Why did I let my guard down?

"Can I?"

He motioned to the driver's door seat. I moved over to the passenger seat as he got in. he did the same I did and moved his hands over the wheel.

"Shock have you seen this symbol before?"

I pointed to the middle of the wheel. All he did was shake his head. The man that came out the building to meet us came up to the car and started talking but I wasn't paying attention. When I heard, Shock ask how much the car was I decided to start listening again.

"Well based to the sleek wheels and the Hand done paint job..."

"The paint if faded."

I responded,

"Yeah but its hand painted."

"It's hand painted to look faded."

Shock responded.

"It's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

"I can't pay over four."

Shock responded as he got out the car and at that I zoned out again.

"Wish I could help in some way."

 **I…maybe able…to.**

I flinched and looked at the radio. _Did it just talk. No, no I'm just hearing things._

I got out of the car and walked over so I was standing next to Shock. While we were walking further away from the car I heard something that sounded like it came from a radio and then a high pitch screech. I covered my ears from the noise and fell to the ground Shock covering me. As the glass in all the cars burst.

 _'_ _You ok?'_

 _'_ _Yeah I'm good.'_

Shock got up and helped me up. We looked at the guy who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He quickly turned to us holding up four shaky fingers.

"Four thousand."

Shock looked at me with a smile on his face. The man and Shock entered the building to fill out the paperwork, as I walked over to the car, I'm sorry, to Shocks new car. He came out soon after with keys in hand. We go in and drove off the lot.

"Do you want to head to my place for a while."

"Yeah I could use a training session. How long to drive there versus you teleporting? I know it will take longer just wondering."

"Actually, I was going to get outside of town and try."

"The whole car plus us. Someone is getting cocky."

"Damn strait!"

I laughed as we left town. I looked around to see the road clear. We pulled over to the side of the road and Shock looked at me and grinned. He closed his eyes concentrating and the next thing I saw was a flash of bright light. Once it was gone I saw we were sitting outside Shocks house. The land he had was big he had a big two story house, with a smaller house in the back that was the training house so to speak. Let's say this as you can tell we are not normal kids. Shock moved the car over close to the training room.

"Ready to do some training."

"Yep, rearing to go."

"I'll meet you here after you change."

Shock got out of the car and headed inside. Where the car sat, I could see him through the large window that was on the bottom floor. I got out and headed inside. Going to my room I changed and went back downstairs where Shock was waiting.

"This is the only way I can get you out of those long sleeve shirts isn't it."

"You know that's just how I am."

We began our usual training. We started with hand to hand then we moved on to our telekinesis, then our sword fighting, then we took turns working on distinct things. Such as my force fields and Shocks strength and, no I don't just mean oh he can lift over 150lbs his boy is up to lifting 2 cars. When we were finished, we split to shower and change. When I was finished, I looked at a clock that was in my room and saw it was passes 9. I panicked and ran out the room.

"Shock! Shock!"

He heard me and ran out of his room.

"Shock my curfew was 8. I'm an hour late."

His eyes widened.

"Go grab your bag I'll get you there."

I ran and got my bag out of my room running back downstairs and outside where Shock was waiting of me in the car. He then teleported us outside of town and he drove in. Before long we pulled up at the house. When we did I noticed Kens car in the drive way.

"I don't like you staying at this home Hope. I worried about what he will do."

"I know I don't like it either."

I got out of the car shutting the door.

"I'll be close if you need me call me please."

I nodded and approached the house. I was Shock pull out of the driveway as I entered. I noticed Ken sitting on the couch with a bottle in hand. The TV was on and the table in front of him was littered with bottles.

"And where have you been?"

He asked not turning around. When I didn't answer, he got up from the couch and approached me.

"I'll be nice and ask again, where the fuck have you been?"

When I didn't answer, he smacked me across my face causing me to fall to the ground and my bag fall off my shoulders. He grabbed me by my hair and picked me up causing me to clench my teeth.

"Want to answer me yet?"

Still I stayed quiet. _Just do whatever you are going to do already._ I thought.

"Fine if that's how you want to be."

He began to drag me upstairs into the room across mine. Inside there is a wooden post in the center with a single light inside. I felt him tie me to the post my hands and feel were bound my chains. He learned that I can break rope very easily.

 _'_ _Shock I need you please. Please help me, in the room across mine top floor first on the right.'_

 _'_ _Just hold on I'm on my way.'_

* * *

 **And its done thanks for reading please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Big ass robots yay

**Hey everyone heres chapter 3. We almos have 100 Views on this story that you all so much. I haven't seen any reviews from the last chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know if you like this story.**

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

I felt something cold and sharp against my skin. I knew he pulled out a knife. He usually favored it when he's pissed. This is how it has been for the year I have been here. Even in previous homes I have been abused most never this bad some worse. He cut and cut and cut and cut. I started to feel light headed from the loss of blood. Damn it Shock where are you.

"HOPE!"

Speak of the devil.

"Who the hell are you get out of my house."

All I heard was a loud thump and I knew Shock had thrown Ken into the wall. I felt someone undoing my binds and lifting me up. I cracked my eyes open and I felt him set me in the car. I heard him get in and shut the door setting something in the back the I assumed was my bag. He pulled out the driveway and all I could guess was that he was heading out of town towards his house. I could feel my wounds starting to heal but it was taking a lot of energy.

"I'll be fine Shock I'm already healing."

"Get some rest Hope well be there soon."

That was the last thing I heard until I fell into darkness.

* * *

Ironhide's POV

When we arrived at the house I saw the boy Shock quickly get out and quickly run up to the door and into the house. _What in Primus is going on?_

It didn't take long for him to return with the girl Hope we just dropped off. He sat her in the passenger's seat. She looked horrible; she was pale and has cuts all over her. The first she had on was cut up and had blood all over it.

"I'll be fine Shock I'm already healing."

I heard her say, her voice sounded strained and exhausted.

"Get some rest Hope well be there soon."

* * *

Normal/Hope POV

When I opened my eyes, it was to the sun shining through a window onto my face. I sat up rubbing my eyes then I remembered the events that transpired the previous night. I quickly got out of my bed and made my way to the kitchen where I would no doubt find Shock. As soon as I walked in I was grabbed by strong arms in a tight hug.

"Glad you're ok squirt."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him back.

"Thank you Shock, I don't want to go back there anytime soon."

"Oh, don't worry I wasn't going to let you anyway."

I smiled as I moved away from him heading towards the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. We decided to skip school for the day after last night's events. We stayed at Shocks all day hanging out, and trained. It was late at night around 11 we were sitting in the living room watching a movie when we heard Shocks car start. He looked over to me as I did the same to him. We ran to the window in time to see the car drive off.

"Shit!"

Shock dove over the couch towards the front door throwing his combat boots on and throwing me a jacket as I did the same. Before running outside I grabbed my small messenger bag and slipped it onto by back. We ran outside where he had our bikes at we mounted and petaled as fast as we could. After a few min, we cane to a train yard that was a good distance from Shocks property. We ran through the front gate dropping our bikes at the entrance. I looked around to see the same red lambo I saw yesterday morning and a gold one also. We ran and hid behind a pike of tires I could see bright lights near us and looked over the pile.

"Oh, my god. Shock!"

"Yeah I see it."

Before us stood a tall black robot a red one and a gold one. The black one was shining a light into the sky. Before we could do anything, we say another car drive past the pile we were hiding behind.

"Shock that cop car it was at the school yesterday. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Quickly I moved my bad and pulled out my sunglasses putting them on and handing Shock a pair he looked at me questioningly but put them on anyway.

"Don't say that it's rare your feelings are wrong, and I don't think we need a fight tonight. You have your neckless right just in case?"

I pulled it out from under my shirt, and he nodded. We watched as the black bot stopped shining the light and all 3 looked in our direction right at us. He then seemed to transform and we say Shocks car and two lambos start to head for us.

"Guess they saw us Shock! We need to run!"

We quickly got up forgetting about the cop car. As we ran to the exit we heard a loud engine approaching us from our right.

 _'_ _STOP!'_

I did so without argument. As we did I saw the cop car skid to a halt in front of us. As we stared at it we noticed like the Camaro is also started to transform. It stood looking at us for a moment.

"Energy signature match human femme."

It began to reach for me but Shock stood in front me ready for a fight.

 _'_ _What the hell did that thing say.'_

 _'_ _I don't know what he's talking about Hope but stay behind me.'_

I looked around not seeing any of the robots around anywhere. Looking back the cop bot retraced his reach and tried to smack Shock out of the way but, before he could I heard an engine getting louder. I looked to see Shocks car speeding towards us. He smacked into the cop robot causing him to fall. He then spun around and opened his passengers' door his gesture for us to get in I was guessing.

"Shock he was us to get in. I think that it's a better choice than us trying to take that other thing on by ourselves."

Shock looked between me and the car then grabbed my wrist and we quickly scrambled into the car. He jumped into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger's seat. As soon as we were in our seats the door closed and seatbelts moved around us and snapped into place. Then without Shock doing anything the car speed away from the other robot quickly. Looking back, I didn't see it following us. We drove around town or rather the car drove us around town for hours. After scarring us to death by balancing on two wheels and scanned a top kick pickup truck. After so long I thought I was going to go crazy in the silence.

"Thank you for helping us. Do you have a name?"

I had to ask the silence was killing me.

 _'_ _What are you doing?'_

 _'_ _Trying not to die from boredom in this silence.'_

"Sure thing kid. I'm Ironhide, and those other two slaggers you two saw were Sideswipe, the red one and Sunstreaker, the gold one.

"Ok Ironhide could you explain to us what happened."

 **"** Wish I could but our leader will explain in time. **"**

"Um guys I hate to break up the bonding moment but that cop car is back."

"It's Barricade."

Ironhide picked up speed but Barricade kept up with us. We headed in to a construction area. He opened his doors letting us out.

"Go hide ill find you soon."

We nodded and ran to hide. We weren't far from be when Barricade rushed at him transforming he slammed into him sending him tumbling. They got up and Barricade aimed a gun at Ironhide.

"IRONHIDE!"

I yelled running out of our hiding spot, throwing my hands up to form a shield to cover him. As the shot was fired it hit my shield it shattered it throwing me back but thankfully Shock caught me. We moved back out of the way as the two continued to fight. I heard two engines in the distance getting closer.

"Are you ok? Damn it Hope you haven't practiced with shields against strong blasts."

"I'm fine just got dizzy."

The other two had arrived while we were arguing, and the noise of the fight had died down and it was very quiet. Carefully Shocked looked around the corner keeping me back. He looked back at me and motioned me to follow. When we approached the battlefield, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker approached us. When they got close knelt Ironhide down closer to us.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yes, thank you."

He transformed back in to his car form followed by the other two and it was more driving. Have I mentioned how much I hate silence? We moved away from the construction area into a more open are where he stopped. We got out and stood there while the other two stopped next to us but nothing was happening.

"Why are we here?"

I asked looking back to Ironhide. He didn't answer but his driver's door opened and out stepped a guy who looked to be in his mid-20's. He was wearing all black, black shirt, what looked like black army cargo pants, and combat boots. He had a buzz cut and had bright blue eyes.

"Who...wait Ironhide?" I asked he simply nodded.

He closed the door and walked closer to us. I reached out and poked his cheek.

"I can feel that you know."

"How…what is this?"

"This is known as a holoform. It's something out medic had been working on for a while. It allows us to blend in on whatever planet we end up on."

I heard two more car doors open Shock and I looked over to the lambos and see two people step out. Sideswipe was the one I ran into the other day, and Sunstreaker was the same as Sideswipe but he had gold instead of red.

Sideswipe approached us looking between Shock and me.

"Hi I'm Sideswipe and that over there is my brother Sunny."

"Don't call me that."

Sunstreaker growled. Before I could speak Shock did.

"I'm Shock and this is Hope."

As we talked we noticed 4 meteors pass over us.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Shock asked looking at Ironhide who nodded.

"Come on you two have people to meet."

We ran over to 'Hide and got in quickly as he drove off.

 _'_ _I think we are in the middle of something big Shock.'_

 _'_ _I think so to but we have each other like always.'_

 _'_ _I think this will be fun.'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys please leave me a review. Until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Meeting the Team

**Hello all here is chapter 4. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 400 VIEWS ON THIS STORY!**

 **REVIEWS:**

XxadvengerxX25\- **I'm really glad this story caught your attention, and I hope you are enjoying it. As far as Hope and Shocks powers go. The story behind that is no one knows. They surfaced when they were 4. Shock tries to find out who their parents were with out Hope knowing but never found anything. I was hoping someone would ask this question. THANK YOU FOR BEING THAT PERSON.**

 **Now then ON TO THE STORY.**

 **You know the disclaimer by now.**

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

We drove into an ally that was surprisingly well lit. I pushed my sunglasses up more on my nose. Still not sure how I had not lost them or they are not broken. I looked over to Shock and see he still has his as well. We got out of Ironhide and stood in the ally. After a short while we heard loud engines causing me to tense thinking it was Barricade with friends. I relaxed when I saw 4 cars heading towards us. Now I'm not a car expert so bear with me. There was a, a yellowish green and red search and rescue hummer, a silver Pontiac, a black and gold motorcycle and finally leading the group was a blue Peterbilt I think with red flames.

The Peterbuilt pulled up very close to us and stopped. The others forming a circle around us. The Peterbuilt started to transform then the others followed.

"You must be Hope Haven correct?"

The first one to transform said, he was the tallest and had a deep voice. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"My name is Optimas prime leader of the Autobots. We are Autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronic"

"Autobots."

Shock repeated.

"What's cracking little bitches."

We heard from the smallest one of them. He did a flip landing on a nearby car crushing it, causing me to laugh a little.

"My second lieutenant designation Jazz."

He looked at us and I waved causing him to smile.

"My first lieutenant Prowl."

The motorcycle looked at us and nodded his head in greeting which we returned.

"My medical officer Ratchet."

We looked at Ratchet and a green lite shine over me. This caused Shock to move in front of me defensively. Then the light moved over Shock.

"What was that?"

"Ironhide mentioned that you all ran into Barricade. I just did a scan to make sure you were uninjured. Optimas the youngling femmes' energy matched that of the one we picked up on the ship long ago."

Optimas nodded as to say we will talk later. And motioned to the 2 lambos.

"My front liners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Why are you both wearing tented glasses at night."

Sideswipe asked. I tensed and looked at Shock who nodded. I reached up and removed my glasses showing my black eyes. Shock did the same showing his red ones.

"That's freaky."

Sideswipe said. They all looked at me weird, causing me to look at the ground. Great now they probably think I'm a freak just like people at school. Shock placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. His eyes were different also but people left him alone.

 _'_ _You ok.'_

I nodded to him and looked at Optimas for him to continue.

"You already know Shocks guardian Ironhide."

We turned around to face him

"Wait you said my guardian but what about Hope?"

"Her guardians will be Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

I looked at them and gave a small smile and wave.

"Why are you here."

Shock asked before I could.

"We are here looking for the allspark a relic to our kind that hold tremendous power and we must find it before Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

I kind of zoned out as Optimas went into detail about their home and a war they fought. I was lost in thought when Shock pocking me pulled me back to reality.

"Sorry I got lost in thought."

"Hope if I may ask why was is that 10 earth years ago, we picked up your energy signature deep in space?"

Ratchet asked. I looked at Shock remembering that day clearly.

"I was at a foster family's home playing with their son. Shock had left a little before. The next think I know the kid threw a rock at me I closed my eyes and when I went to deflect if nothing hit me. When I opened them I noticed I was surrounded by a shield. The parents were standing in the door way and when they saw what I did the women quickly ran out grabbing their son while yelling for the man to call the police. I quickly ran up to my room and contacted Shock and told him. The next think I know there were men in black suits breaking down my door dragging me out of the house. They took me to some lab and kept me locked up took blood samples, ran tests to see what else I could do, pushing me to the break of exhaustion. I don't know how long I was there but before I knew it an alarm was going off. Then Shock was there freeing me. When we escaped the lab, we ran and some of the agents followed us. When we got into the clearing we stood and fought. We connected our energies and mine when higher than it ever had before. That was when I was 4 and Shock was 6"

When I finished my tale, I felt tears stinging my eyes but I blinked them back refusing to let them fall. Looking up I saw the expressions on all of their faces showed sympathy and horror but something else. I could see acceptance. The only person that ever had that expression before was Shock.

"You went through all that when you were 4"

Sunstreaker asked speaking for the first time and I could hear the anger and sympathy in his voice. I looked at him to see his face showed a soft expression.

"We need to get you two somewhere safe in case the Decepticons come back."

Optimas said as the others started to transform.

"Can we stop by my house first so we can get some of our things?"

Optimas nodded before transforming. Shock walked up to Ironhide and so was I until Sideswipe pulled up next to me.

"Get in."

He said. I looked back at Shock who nodded and got into 'Hide. I quickly got into the open door and we were off. After a few min in silence Sideswipe spoke up. His voice echoing through the car.

"I'm sorry about the freaky eyes comment I didn't know it would bother you. Its just from what I have looked up about your planet eyes are only in a select range of colors and yours are one of them, neither of Shocks."

"It's ok you didn't know. Shock has gotten use to the looks and can shrug them off easier then I can."

"'Hide told us about the shield you used to protect him. How did you do that squishy."

I heard through the radio and I guessed it was Sunstreaker he was the only one I hadn't heard talk.

"First I'm not sure how I can I have always been able to. Second my name isn't Squishy its Hope, don't call me that or I'll call you Sunny."

"I like this femme. Also, don't call me that."

We talked the rest of the way to Shocks they told me about the pranks they pulled and the reactions they got. I learned that if Ratchet gets mad he throws wrenches. Oh, I felt that we were going to be getting into trouble together.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading please leave me a review letting me know what you think and I you have any questions. or feel free to DM me. Until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	5. Screw the Government

**Hello all here's the next chapter. now I try to hint at something (not a pairing) in this chapter and I really hope you guys pick up on it. Trust me it will make since later. anyway we have a little over 620 views THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **REVIEW TIME:**

autobotgirlforever\- I'm really happy you like this so far! Here is your update :)

GirlWhoLovesAnime\- I will be straying fromt he original plot to an extent in this story however i do have ideas in the future that have pretty much nothing to do with the original plot. (may have a sequel in mind). Also thanks fort he cookie!

 **Ok ill shut up now ENJOY!**

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

It didn't take long for us to arrive at Shocks house. We all followed bumblebee and Shock around back to the training building. I got out of Sideswipe to head inside. As I did a guy who looked to be about 19, with black hair, wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with red and black tennis shoes stepped out of Sideswipes driver's door.

"Holoform?"

I asked

"Holoform. All of us have them."

He replied. I looked over to Sunstreaker to see his standing next to his car self. I was curious so I looked over to the others as there holoforms got out of there respected vehicles.

Ratchet was an older man with short gray hair that seemed to be in his 50's. he had on a white dress shirt with a tan vest over it with the autoboot insignis on the pocket, also he had on black slacks and black dress shoes.

Jazz was an African American man that seemed to be in his mid-20's with short dreadlocks he had on a silver t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. He was also the shortest of them all but, he was still taller than me by a few inches.

Prowl was a guy that looked to be in his 20's with a white shirt and black pants. He also had black and white shoes with black hair.

Finally, Optimas was the tallest of them all. He had short black hair with a red and blue shirt with the autobot insignia on the sleeve, with blue jeans and red and blue shoes.

Once everyone was out we all made our way into the house. I went straight to my changing room and changed into something I could run in and fight in just in case. When I got to the top of the stairs I heard foot steps behind me. When I turned around I saw the twins following me up.

"What's up?"

"We wanted to see your room if that's ok."

Sides replied and Sunny nodded. I shrugged and they followed me to my room. We were currently in the training building behind Shocks house. So the room was basically a desk, a twin sized bed, a bathroom, and a closet that was full of my training cloths. I walked over to the closet and pulled out some Shorts and tank top. The twins looked around while I went into the bathroom to change. When I was done I exited and placed my clothes in the dirty cloths hamper. As I headed to the door I looked back to the twins to see them looking at me. Sunny had a look of anger and concern Sides the same.

"Hope what are those scars on your arms?"

Shit I forgot they didn't know but, did I want them to know? Something told me I could trust them in telling them. I could feel safe with the kinda like I feel with Shock. I feel like they are protective. I'm not sure why though. I have never met someone that I actually wanted to tell about my past.

"I'll tell you later after all this is over ok?"

"Hope know you can talk to us."

I nodded and was about to walk out before I stopped again I didn't look at them.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm just some freak of a kid at least that's what I've always been told by everyone, except Shock."

They stood silently for a few moments I guess they were talking with each other some other way. I turned to them and could see they were changing facial expressions as if they were talking but they weren't making a sound.

"Are you two talking to each other? Like telepathically?"

Sunny looked at me and grinned while shaking his head.

"No since we are twins we share a bond. It allows us to talk with each other to talk kind of like telepathic. Some siblings who aren't twins can do it but it's really rare."

"Ok that's really cool but you still didn't answer my first question."

Again they stayed silent and I sighed and walked out the room. I went to the main room with the twins in tow to see Shock entering his weapons room. I saw the others behind him and made my way over.

"You do still have my duel blades, right?"

I asked making some of the bots or rather their holoforms jump and turn to me.

"No I sold them when I moved."

He replied sarcastically as I punched him in the arm.

"Ow what happened to holding back."

"I did… a lot."

The others followed us inside looking around in shock. The room was aligned with swords, daggers, a few stray guns, and practice equipment.

"Why do you have all this?"

Ironhide asked looking around in amazement.

"Let's just say we have had to fight before and after breaking into a government lab you learn to be prepared. Hope get the retractable swords, there easier to hide."

"That's what I was thinking."

I walked over to the far wall and pulled two handles off the wall. Pressing the button near the bottom blades shot out of each. I moved the blades around a bit before hitting them again making them retreat back into the handles hooking them to my sides. I took a bigger one off the wall that had a slight curve to it and tossed it to Shock. Grabbing 2 bags that were on a bench in the middle of the room I handed one to Shock who began to put a few extra retractable swords in it, along with a few throwing knives and some of his guns. I grabbed the same minus the guns I also grabbed my first aid kit.

Shock suddenly stopped and looked up from his bag.

"Shock what?"

Everyone looked at him as he ran to the corner of the room to a set of monitors for security purposes.

"Guys we have company."

I ran over to see black vans approaching the house. I turned back to the bots

"You guys need to get out of here."

It was Sunstreaker that spoke up.

"What about you two?"

"Those are government vans. Hopefully they won't recognize us but if they find you guys here…"

Shock turned away from the monitors. The bots nodded and the holoforms disappeared and we heard engines signifying that they were leaving.

"Come on we need to get to the house."

We left the room shutting it quickly and ran for the house. As we entered we heard the vans stop outside and not a moment later someone was ringing the doorbell constantly. When Shock opened the door, a guy was standing there in a suit. He looked at us for a moment.

"Are you Shock Preject."

"Depends on who's asking."

"Then I'm guessing you are Hope Heven sweetie."

He placed his hands on his knees and bent down to look at me.

"Don't call me sweetie creep."

 _'_ _Can I punch him?'_

 _'_ _I wish but no you can't.'_

 _'_ _Just once.'_

 _'_ _No.'_

The man stood at his full height again clearly a little mad.

"I'm going to need you both to come with us."

"Yeah not going to happen unless you give us a warrant." Shock replied

"Or what are you going to get ruff with us."

"I might."

I said, Shock placing his hand in front of me clearly knowing I was getting mad. I just realized I didn't have my glasses on I forgot I took them off in the ally and never put them back on. Behind the creepy guy another came up behind him and whispered something and handed him some kind of scanner. He asked us to step forward. He moved the devise over Shock and is beeped like crazy but when he moved it over me is kind of exploded in his hand. He looked at us for a moment.

 _'_ _That isn't good.'_ Shock said

"Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

The creepy guy said and before we knew it several men were around us removing out bags and cuffing us. They took us to the vans and shoved us in placing out bags at our feet. The creep and another got in the front and we started moving. I started freaking out a bit.

 _'_ _Calm down Hope we will be fine.'_

 _'_ _I wonder something._ '

 _'_ _Sideswipe can you hear me.'_

 _'_ _What the frag. Hope is that you.'_

 _'_ _Sweet it worked. Listen those vans that we warned you about. They have Shock and me. We can't get free without arousing suspicion.'_

 _'_ _Ok don't worry were on our way. You and Shock may want to hold onto something.'_

 _'_ _Why?'_

Before I got a response the van we were in hit something throwing Shock and me forward. I hit my head on the car seat in front of me cutting my head a little.

"Big, its big!"

I heard the dude in the front yell. Before the guy in the passenger seat could say anything, large hands break through the glass and the car was lifted up.

"Shift all weight to the front of the car!"

Shock yelled and we all did without question. Soon the roof broke off the car dropping us back to the ground nocking the wind out of me. I looked up to see Optimas standing over us and I smiled a bit.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots relieve them of their weapons."

I heard many footstep around us looking around I saw all the bots surrounding the vans.

"Give me those."

I heard Jazz yell making me giggle a bit. Shock got out of the car followed by me. We walked over to stand next to the twin's feet. Sideswipe bent down and broke out hand cuffs. Shock thanked him and walked off.

"Thanks Sides."

"No problem Hope. What happened to your head?"

"I hit the seat when the van hit Optimas. I'll be ok."

I reassured him. While we were taking, I looked over to see Shock talking to the guy that was in the passenger seat. I walked over to him as well. Shock looked at me and nodded

"How did you find out about the energy spike?"

"And how did you know about the bots?"

"I'm the one asking questions not you two."

He responded grabbing my shirt I got mad and shoved him bad. When he saw my eyes, he froze and I knew what had happened.

"You're her. You're the freak that escaped 10 years ago, you are going back as soon as we get out of this."

I backed away from him in horror and Shock stepped in front of me.

"No, she isn't! She's not going anywhere that place again!"

I backed up further now noticing I was shaking. I ended up running into something and before I could turn around I felt metal and warmth pick me up. I turned to see Sunstreaker of all bots holding me.

"You ok? Your shaking."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"You're not going back if we can help it."

"Thank you."

I responded and he lifted me to his shoulder.

I couldn't hear what Shock was asking if the responses. The next thing I know I hear something pop. I looked over to see Sides. Peeing. On the guy. I then proceeded to lose my shit laughing.

"Sideswipe stop lubricating the man."

I heard Optimas say but I picked up amusement in his voice. Sadly Sides stopped and walked back close to Sunny.

When I recovered from laughing I looked down to see Shock handcuffing the guys together. I motioned for Sunny to put me down. Hesitantly he did and I walked over to Shock. When I reached him I heard something coming closer.

"OPTIMAS INCOMING!"

I heard Ironhide yell. Everyone transformed and sped away except for Optimas who lowered his hand for us to climb on. Once we were on he lifted us up to his shoulder and he started running. We came to some kind of canal looking area.

 _'_ _Optimas hide under that bridge.'_

 _'_ _Hope? How… You can explain later.'_

I nodded as he climbed. Shock was holding his smokestack and onto me as well and I gripped his armor. A few helicopters passed under us.

"Easy you two."

Right after he said that my grip slipped and I started falling. Quickly Shock grabbed my hand falling a but griping his armor.

"Don't let go!"

He yelled.

"Wasn't planning on it but, im slipping."

Not long after Shock lost his grip and we were in free fall. Optimas swung his legs out in an attempt to catch us. We hit them but continued to fall. I was waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead it was a feeling of warm metal again. Looking us I saw Sideswipe. He placed Shock and me on the ground and he hugged me. We looked back at Sides.

"You are going to give me a spark attack sooner or later."

Before I could response I heard helicopters coming towards us. A cable shot out of one of them at Sides. Then another, then another, and they just kept shooting. Soon vans and men were all around us yelling at us to get down.

I ran over to Sides only to be tackled by five guys. I threw them off of me and kept running. I could hear Sides screams of pain. I got in front of him and threw up a shield. I looked over to see Shock standing his own ground. I see a guy sneaking up behind him with a syringe.

 _'_ _SHOCK BEHIND YOU!'_

My warning came too late as the guy sunk it in his neck and within a few seconds he was limp on the ground. I looked over to the bridge to see that Sunstreaker and Ironhide were being held back by the other bots.

I.

WAS.

PISSED.

I knew my eyes were bright blood red. I felt my energy start to build. Off in the distance I heard someone yell.

"Energy spike! Get back!"

Too late for that I could feel my control slipping My neckless was heating up wanting me to take it off but I refused to and kept a grip on my power. I can't lose control. I dropped my shield and brought out one of my swords. I was faster than any of them could keep up with. I ran, slashed, punched, and kicked. It wasn't long before I felt many pricks in me. I looked down to see many tranquilizers in me. I started to get dizzy and before long I fell. I saw the guy from the car come up and kneel in front of me. I felt a needle being shoved into by neck.

"Get this thing in restrains and get that big thing ready for transport."

I heard him was before my world was consumed by darkness.

* * *

 **Wow this was a long one. Thank for reading and please leave me a review letting me know what you think i really love reading them.**

 **Until next time everyone.**

 **BYE!**


	6. The cube it in my hell

**Hello again everyone here is the next chapter. The view count is almost at 1,000! I have no words to express how happy I am that you all are liking this story.**

 **REVIEW TIME:**

 **GirlWhoLovesAnime** **: thanks for reviewing again. Yeah there may be a few typos but I'm human I do make mistakes :). I'm glad you have stuck around and continued readying. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do I have to say it again, no.**

 **ONWARD TO THE STORY.**

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

Pain. So much pain. God this was so much worse than last time. I remember this place. This was where I was last time.

"Were ready for another round of injections."

"NO, NO, PLEASE STOP."

I was crying. But they ignored my cries of pain. I looked and saw a syringe stick me but it was full of some kind of blue substance. A moment after the needle was removed it felt like lave was flowing in my veins. All I could do was scream. When my screams lowered in volume due to my throat being sore from everything. I heard the door open.

"HOPE! HOPE!"

"What the hell are you doing this is a child."

I looked over to see Shock standing at the door. He raced over to me followed by two men in military uniforms. The burning pain throughout my body subsided mostly and I was finally able to speak even though my voice was scratchy.

"Shock?"

"Yeah it me kiddo. You're coming with us."

"This thing isn't going anywhere we."

One of the doctors said and took a step towards us. The Two army men stood protectively in front of us as shock undid m binds.

 _'_ _Those two are William Lenox and Robert Ebbs. They were brought here as well because their base was attacked by a deception.'_

The lights in the room flickers as the room shook. I looked to Shock for an answer. He helped me off the bed and handed me my bag with all my weapons in it. How he got it back I will never know. We exited the room with Lenox and Ebbs heading to the arms room.

"Ok quick recap Magnetron is here and is thawing. Along with him the allspark Optimas told us about is here as well. The cons are attacking to get the cube. We're going to the arms room to meet with come others that are here to come up with a plan."

I nodded and we kept running. When we entered the room Lenox and Ebbs ran over to some other solders and were grabbing guns ready for a fight. I looked at Shock and he nodded we took our bags off and started removing some of our weapons. I was placing my swords through my belt loops on my shorts and my retractable ones around hidden on my cloths. I saw the agent that took us and I approached him.

"You need to take us to Sideswipe. Shock told me the cube is here, he will know what to do with it."

"First of all, your car is confiscated. Second you don't give orders. Third who the hell gave this thing weapons."

He pointed his gun at me but I ducked under is removing my sword from my side and placing the tip close to his throat. My eyes were red again but this time I didn't have my glasses his eyes went wide with surprise and horror.

"NEVER call me a thing again I am a girl, a person. Second take me to Sideswipe before something happens you don't want to happen."

"Hope. Stand down this isn't going to help. Trust me I want to kill Simons as much as you. Mostly for hurting you but right now this won't help."

I looked at Shock standing up I removed my sword from hos throat and placed it back on my hip. Before I count do anything else I was Lenox approach us shoving Simons onto the car behind him.

"Take them to Sideswipe, we don't have time for this."

Looking around there were everyone was pointing their guns at someone. I noticed two of Simons guys were printing their weapon at Lenox and me so I put up a shield over us. An elder guy standing in the corner spoke up.

"Simons id do what he says losing isn't an option for these guys and Hope and Shock here look like they're ready to kill you at any moment. He looked like he was thinking about it for a moment. He looked back to Lenox.

"Fine you want to place the fate of the world on the freak and her alien car, that's cool."

Lenox removed the gun from Simons and looked over to me and nodded. I moved over to Shock. We ran out the room and down a corridor. When we came close to a room I could hear Sideswipes pained screams. I picked up my pace running into the room to see him laying on a large metal slab being sprayed.

"STOP! STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I ran up to him getting on the slab before anyone could grab me. I created a shield to help protect him. I saw the others running into the room before the spraying stopped. I lowered the shield and turned to see Sideswipe starting to sit up. He looked at me and scooped me up to get a better look at me.

"Hope? What happed your covered in dry blood?"

"We can worry about that latter. Listen the allspark is here and the cons are coming. We need to go now."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

He bent placed me on his shoulder and stood up following the others out of the room. When we got there the cube was in the middle of the room and it was fricking huge.

"How in the hell are we getting this out of here?"

I asked Sideswipe responded by lifting his hand motioning for me to get on, which I did, and he set me down. He reached up griping the cube and it started shrinking. After about a minute it fit in the palm of his hand.

"Ok if we stay here then were screwed with Megetron in the other hanger. Mission city is 22 miles away were going to take that cube and hide it in the city."

I ran over to Sideswipe ignoring the other orders given. Shock came up to us as well and Sideswipe handed him the cube. He then transformed and we were off heading into a battle that would determine the fate of our planet. But you know no pressure, right?

* * *

 **And there we have it. I know it was very short but I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. Also fair warning just because I'm evil and to make you wonder. PLEASE DONT KILL ME AFTER YOU READY THE NEXT CHAPETR. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also please follow this story so you know what I update. Until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	7. Loosing Control

**Hello all I know its been a while but I have the next chapter. Now before you read this I will ask PLEASE DONT KILL ME. I have read many Fanfictions and not a lot have done what I did in this chapter. Also I should have the next chapter out by the end of this weekend.**

 **REVIEWS:**

GirlWhoLovesAnime\- Thank you for reviewing for the last 3 chapters, also good be worried :).

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

We weren't driving for long when I saw 6 familiar vehicles heading our way.

 _'_ _Optimas we have the cube follow us. We're heading to mission city to try and keep it away from the cons.'_

 _'U_ _nderstood little one.'_

They all passed us but as soon as they did they all turned around and began following us. As we entered the city something told me to turn around. When I did I saw the same cop car that attacked us before.

"Sides its Barricade."

As I said that Optimas transformed just as the cop car did and tackled him sending them both over the railing of the highway.

"Barricade. Optimas will take care of him."

We stopped long enough for Lenox to run into a store and come out with what looked like walkie talkies. We kept going until we came to the center of the city. We all got out waiting for something to happen. Sensing my nervousness Shock grabbed my hand. He reached into behind his shirt and pulled his neckless out knowing what he meant I did the same.

"Only if you have to. Do you hear me?"

I nodded. We turned back to hear Ironhide yell.

"It's Starscream. Everyone get back. Sideswipe help me with this."

Sides transformed and helped Hide grab a semi picking it up to help deflect the missiles Starscream shot.

"Get behind me!"

I yelled and the soldiers didn't question is the other bots did as well. I put a shield up around all of us and one around Sides and Hide. Shock placed his hand on my shoulder feeding me some of his energy. When the missiles hit none of my shields broke but I felt the impact. Once the smoke cleared a bit I dropped the shields looking at my hands.

"How the hell were they still up they should have fallen? My shields aren't that strong."

"Let's worry about that latter and just be happy they stayed up."

Shock replied. We were brought out of our conversation by the sounds of explosions. Sides ran over to us picking us up moving to the side where Sunstreaker was.

"Ok Lenox had Ebbs get a black hawk for extraction. Its going to a tall white buildings with statues on top. You two need to take this cube and keep it safe. We'll follow you and keep the cons off of you."

He handed the cube to Shock. And we both looked at each other and then back to them.

"Let's do this."

With that we started running Side and Sunny were running with us taking on any cons that came near us. We were stopped when Starscream landed and transformed in front of us. Before we knew what was happening three more cons joined him. Shock and I ran away from the cons but didn't get far. One of them shot at us causing us to fly forward but in different directions. I hit a wall the breath was knocked out of me. One of the cons approached me. He picked my up pinning me to the wall. I looked over to see Shock Shooting at the one after him. Then my eyes wondered to the twins to see them taking on Starscream and another con. They looked over to me and noticed I was pinned. I saw their optics change from their usual blue to red.

 _Guess there pissed_. _At least I'm not the only one who's eyes change color._

The con pinning me put more pressure on my causing me to cry out in pain.

"Pay attention to me vermin I want to see the life drain from your eyes as I kill you."

I noticed more bots near where we were. And my eyes went red again.

 _Now or never._

"SHOCK CONNECT."

"ABOUT DAMN TIME."

My neckless started glowing as did Shocks. I felt one of my eye change to my usual black while my other stayed red.

"What the pit is this?!"

The con yelled.

"Your worst nightmare."

When we connect we can use each other's abilities. It takes a bit more energy to use but we can fight together in almost perfect sync of need be. I teleported out of the cons hand landing on the ground close to his feet. I pulled out my sword stabbing it into his ankle. He screamed in pain kneeling close and moved to grab me. I was too fast for him and moved to his throat. With a quick movement of my sword I slit his throat causing a blue liquid to gush out. I looked to see his red optics dim before falling dark, and his lifeless body fell to the ground. I looked over to Shock to see he finished his as well. We heard footsteps and got ready for another round but when we looked who it was we saw the twins. They looked at us then the cons. I took a breath and my neckless' glowing dispersed.

"Well slag. Your eyes changed again also, remind us not to piss you two off."

Sides said as we started moving back to our path to the building. we were almost there when I heard a yell. I looked over to see Megetron on top of a building holding Jazz. I could tell he was in pain. Without thinking my body acted on its own and I broke off from the group running toward them.

"You want a piece of me. Do ya."

Jazz yelled as he was fighting to get free.

"No I want…"

Megetron started so rip Jazz in half.

"NOOOOO!"

I yelled as I raised my hands and shot an energy blast at Megetron hitting him in the head causing him to drop Jazz. Megerton looked at me and shot his cannon. I raised a shield but when it hit the shield was destroyed causing me to fly back into a car. Jazz quickly moved down to me grabbing me and taking me back to the twins and Shock before running off to rejoin the fight.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"

Shock yelled.

"We don't have time Shock you can yell at me later but right now we have a mission to finish."

He nodded and we ran. Soon we came to the bottom of the building.

"Can you teleport us up top?"

I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm really low on energy."

"Guess it's the stairs."

I looked back to the twins.

"be careful you two don't want my guardians dying on me."

"Ha, who the slag does you take us for?"

Sunny responded as they both ran off to join the fight. Shock and I ran into the building and started climbing the stairs.

"I know you're in here children."

We heard Megatron yell. We picked up our pace. We were almost to the top when he burst through the floor. We kept running and ended outside. We saw the helicopter and started flagging it down. As soon as it saw us it flew over hovering near the edge of the building. before Shock could give them the cube I saw Startscream on top of a building.

"LOOK OUT!"

Shock pulled back as Starscream shoot a missile at the helicopter taking it down.

"What now?"

I asked but before I got an answer Megertron broke through the wall and was on the roof with us. Shock motioned to the statues and we moved behind them.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings. Give me the Cube and you can live as my… wait the femme has the same energy signature at the one my ship picked up. How ironic. The boy can be die but you femme can live as pet and from what I saw you have some talents."

"Frag off. I would never abandon my friends!"

 _'_ _Everyone we need help now. Were on top of the building with Megetron'_

 _'H_ _ang on you two I'm almost there.'_

Optimas responded back. I transmitted to all the Autobots and to Shock. Now my head hurts, I have never transmitted to that many people before.

"Oh so unwise."

Megetron brought his weapon down on the building causing us to fall. We didn't fall long before I felt warm metal surrounding me. I looked up to see Optimas.

"Thanks, Optimas."

He nodded and he started falling again soon we were on the ground and he let us off his hand.

"Shock, Hope you two risked your lives to protect the cube."

"We have something to fight for and we will stand for it to our last breath."

I replied.

"If I cannot defeat Megetron push the cube into my chest I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me."

I tried to protest but Shock grabbed me dragging me to a drench like area. The two began fighting.

"We aren't killing his Shock we can't."

"What are we going to do then Hope."

Debris started falling into our hiding place meaning the fight was getting closer to us. We came out of our hiding place to keep from getting hurt. When we did, there was an explosion in front of us causing us to fly back. The cube landed near me I looked up to see Megerton kick Optimas onto his back and put his gun at his head.

"You fight for the weak Optimas that is why you lose."

"OPTIMAS!"

I yelled and shoot a few energy blasts at Megetron who looked at me in anger.

"Ahh you have the eyes of a Decepticon."

He moved closer to me to grab me and the cube. So, I grabbed it but I was not expecting what happened. I felt energy start to flow into me and a bright light surrounded me.

 **Protect the power youngling. You will learn to use it in time.**

I heard a voice I didn't recognize say then the light disappeared before the cube turned to dust.

"Hope your eyes."

I heard Optimas say before Megetron yelled.

"NO, MY ALLSPARK. No matter that just means you will be mine femme."

He reached for me but I held my hand up and a shield stopped him.

"You broke the most important rule with me. You pissed me off."

I reached up with my free hand and ripped my neckless off as I did a faint black glow engulfed my body. I pushed my arm forward and he flew backwards. I looked up and raised my hand toward the building he was leaning making a down motion the building broke and debris fell on him. He freed himself from the debris, roared in anger and charged at me. When he made a grab for me I moved so I was on his arm. I quickly pulled out my sword and stabbed it into his arm sending energy into it causing spars to jump off the blade. I jumped off his arm landing in front of Shock and Optimas. Megetron looked at me for another moment.

"DECEPTICONS, RETREAT."

As they left I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Pain erupted in my head causing me to cry out, and clench my head as I fell to my knees. Sparks of energy started shooting from around me.

"Hope shut it off."

He looked down and saw my necklace he bends down and picked it up. The rest of the bots approached him and Optimas.

"Oh no."

Ironhide looked at him.

"What's wrong Shock. What's happening to her."

"Energy overload. Our necklace act as conductors for our powers. Only if the situation is dire to we remove them in a fight. It causes us to mostly lose control, usually we can calm it down but she is still learning to control it. Whatever the cube did to her it has raised her natural energy and she's going into an overload. If it's not contained it can kill her."

They all looked surprised to hear any of the information they were trying to grasp.

"How do we contain it?"

Lenox asked.

"I know only one way but no one is going to like it."

"How?"

He didn't respond. He only took off running towards me.

"SHOCK!"

I heard his name being called but I couldn't focus on it. The closer he got the energy shocked him.

"Come on Hope you have to control it. You have gotten better at this, you can do it."

"Shock I can't it hurts, it's never hurt before."

He forced his way closer to me as my energy continues to hurt him. He was covered in cuts and burns. Finally, he reached me and placed my Neckless back on. As soon as he did I felt the energy start to dispense. I fell into Shocks arms and he lowered me to the ground holding me.

"It's ok Hope I have you. You're going to be ok."

I heard the steps of the bots approaching before my world went dark.

* * *

 **PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I hope you all enjoyed it. please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **BYE!**


	8. Growth and Family

**Hello all took longer then I though for this chapter. Just to let you all know I have updated the other chapters nothing plot changing just minor changes. Also they all now have my speech clarifier as I call it. This chapter will go into more detail about Hopes and Shocks past. Also I have added a little twist or two for you.**

 **REVIEWS:**

Heather: I'm really glad you like this story thanks for your review.

 ** _Com links_**

 _Thought_

 _'shared talk/transmitted thought'_

* * *

Shocks POV

I caught Hope before she hit the ground. carefully lowering her I began checking her over. I notice all her wounds were healing even faster the before. Side and Sunny ran up close and kneeled next to us.

"Is she ok?"

Sides asked. I looked up to see the concerned expressions on his and his brothers face plates full of concern and worry.

 _Why are they so concerned? I mean I understand they are her guardians but they have barley known her for 48 hours._ I looked back to see the others coming towards us.

"So, can we get some kind of explanation and some questions answered?"

Prowl asked. I looked back to Hope then back to the. I sighed and nodded.

"Can we get somewhere no one else can here? I'll answer any questions you all have."

Lenox came over kneeling next to me.

"We can head back to where we came from. Well make sure none of the agents there can even touch her."

I nodded and all the bots transformed I approached Ironhide ho opened his passenger door for me. I set Hope in the seat and Hide moved the seat belt over her. I went to the driver's side got in and we were off.

When we got back we immediately went to a med bay that was set up for Ratchet. Before long hope was in one of the beds, I was sitting next to her on her left and all the bots holoforms along with Ebbs and Lenox were on her right.

"Ok what do you want to know?"

Sides spoke up first.

"When we were attacked by the four cons and she was pinned to the wall. I heard her yell at you to 'connect.' Then both your eyes changed. What happened?"

"Maybe it be best if I start at the beginning."

I took a breath. She may be mad at me for this but after all they have done the have a right to know.

"We meet when we were very young. She was 2 and I was 4. Some of my powers started surfacing. My parents were freaked out by it and pretty much threw me aside saying they didn't wasn't a freak as a son. I was put in the orphanage close to where I use to live. That's where I meet Hope. She was left on the steps, no note no nothing except for two necklaces. The one she wears now and mine. She was being bullied by some of the kids and I stood up for her. I accidently used my powers and threw something across the room. The kids ran out yelling that I was a freak of nature. When I looked back to make sure she was ok, she wasn't looking at me in fear but in gratitude. She thanked me and gave met his neckless to show her thanks. When she handed it to me it started to glow. She said hers did that from time to time but never when someone else had it. I figured it had something to do with the powers I had and thought she had some to they were just dormant. Over the 2 years we grew very close I promised her I would protect her and she said she would do the same back. When she was 4 her powers came to light like mind did. She told you that she ended up here and was experimented on. I came to rescue her. When we broke out they chased us into the forest to a clearing. I'm not sure what told me to but something told me to connect with her energy. That was the first night we connected. I learned that night that our necklaces aren't just conductors for our energies but a wat for us to connect to each other. I'm not sure if we can do it without them and have been too cautious to try. If we both lose control and we cant get them it could kill us both. When we do, our energies are shared. We can use each other's powers as you saw and we have one of each other's eyes. I have one of mine and one of here and same for her. I had started learning how to fight prior to that night and had started training her. But after all that we took everything to the next level and started training more and more. Not just our hand to hand but with weapons and our powers. For the past 10 years, we have been in hiding working with each other gaining control so what happened today didn't happen."

They were all silent as I finished. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but was only minutes. Hide was the one who finally broke that silence.

"Slag. Sorry for asking but then what is Hope to you?"

I looked at them with a small smile.

"She's like the sister I never had. She was the only person to stay with me when everyone else left. In turn I'm there for her. Please don't let her know you know were orphans I'm ok with it but it's not something she's not proud of. She feels like she was the cast out child her parents never wanted."

I could tell they wanted to ask more but held back.

"So I have a question now?"

They all looked at me.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, after everything was over and she was unconscious you two were very concerned for her. Also I have seen how you two are protective over her. I hate to say maybe even more then I am. My question is why is that? Why do you care that much?"

They were silent for a while all the bots turned to look at them. Before they could answer Hope began to stir.

* * *

Regular/Hopes POV

I opened my eyes only to quickly shut them from the bright light. I grounded tiredly.

"Oh, thank god your awake."

I tried again to open my eyes. When I succeeded, I looked to my left to see Shock looking at me.

"Hi."

"Really 'hi' that's it?"

I looked to my right to see all the bots holoforms along with Lenox and Ebbs.

"What happened?"

"According to what Shock said you had an energy overload. But there's something else you need to know. It would appear you somehow absorbed the energy from the allspark. When I did, an energy reading you energy has greatly increased. Also, you have trace amounts of energon in your blood I'm not sure how but it's not harming you in any way."

Ratchet said. All I could do was look at him not knowing what to say.

"Well before Shock, Ebbs, and Lenox rescued me the guys in the room did inject me with some blue liquid. It felt like burning lava was in my veins. Right after they entered the room it died down."

"They must have injected you with energon. Usually its deadly to humans though that's what I'm confused and concerned about. I want you to come see me at least once a week so I can make sure it's not harming you."

I nodded and looked at Lenox as he cleared his throat.

"We know it's a lot to take in but you have some time. But there's more good news. The Government has voted for the Autobots to stay and form a division that will be known as N.E.S.T. It will be comprised of humans and Autobots to help defend against the Decepticons. Also, the bots made sure to include in the treaty made that neither of you are to be harmed or experimented on by the government. Plus once the new base is made you two will be allowed to come and go as you please. While all the preparations are being made, they are allowing all of us to return to our homes."

Lenox explained. At that I stiffened. And looked back at Shock.

 _'_ _I explained mostly our situation. They asked about us connecting.'_

I nodded to him.

"What's wrong?"

Ebbs asked.

"Neither of us actually have parents, were orphans. I'm 16 so the orphanage emancipated me so I can live on my own. Hope is still 14 and um…" **(A/N That's right Shock play dumb and have the others play along)**

As he explained I looked down at my hands that sat in my lap.

"That explains the night you rushed back to her residence after dropping her off."

Ironhide explained everyone looked at him then back at him then to Shock for an explanation.

"How long has that been happening Hope?"

I never looked up.

"A year."

"What are you talking about."

Sunny asked. The looks on Ebbs and Lenox's faces changed as realization sets in.

"When Shock brought her back out of the house when was cut and beaten badly."

Ironhide explained. I could feel tears starting to form behind my eyes. When he finished I felt all eyes on me.

"Hope?"

Sides voice still sounded confused. I sighed and wiped my eyes which did no good because as soon as I looked up tears spilled over.

"I have been in the foster system since I was 4. In 10 years, I have been in and out of 15 foster homes. All abusive, some worse than others but that's my life."

Shock rubbed my back comfortingly.

"It was rare we ever in the same homes. Usually we were close to each other. Since I was emancipated and got my own house she's usually with me. The foster system won't let her stay with me because of my age."

We stayed in silence for a bit before Optimas spoke up.

"You're not going back that's for sure but I have an idea. Lenox, do you think your government will let me adopt her."

"I think I can make that happen. Especially with everything she did."

"Wait are you sure?"

Optimas looked at me and came over to the bed sitting down on the edge.

"Hope no one should have to go through everything you have. And I'm sure we all would be happy no accept both you and Shock into the family we have with each other."

I looked to Shock who was smiling. I then turned back to everyone to see them smiling at me. I felt more tears begin to fall and Optimas hugged me.

"Thank you."

Was all I managed to say. He stayed with me until I had no more tears to shed. When I was done, I looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Before I blacked out you said something about my eyes. Did you mean how they were red instead of their usual black?"

"No I noticed that they turned red when you were mad but after whatever happened with the cube your eyes weren't just red. Your left eye was red while your right was blue like ours."

I looked at him for a moment.

"Yay something else I get to figure out how and why it happened."

Everyone in the room started laughing. Ratchet nudged Sides and Sunny. And the three of them left the room.

"So, I have a question. When we were fighting before Shock and I connected I saw Sides and Sunnys eyes changed as well, they changed from blue to red. How does there's do that."

All the bots were quiet for a moment and Optimas was the one who spoke up.

"Before Cybertron fell dark the twins were gladiators in the pits of Kaon. When the war first broke out they were in the Decepticon ranks but they saw the horrors of what Megetron wanted. So, they switched sides and joined us. When something or someone they care for is threatened they go into what is known as gladiator mode. There is almost no stopping them."

I looked at the door they went through. Not long after everyone except Shock had to leave for checkups with Ratchet. We sat in silence until the door to the med bay opened and Sides and Sunny came in.

"I'm going to check in with Ratchet and grab something to eat. Do you want something?"

I shook my head and he exited the room and the twins came up to me. The transformed into their alt modes and there holoforms appeared by my bed.

"How you doing?"

Sides asked.

"Sore but I'm fine."

I looked down for a few moments debating if I should bring up what Optimas told me. But Sunny beat me to it.

"Optimas told us he told you about us when you asked about our optics."

"Sorry if it was to personal I was just curious."

They looked at each other talking through their twin bond.

"You two know you don't have to be my guardians if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel obligated or something."

I could tell that Sunstreaker wasn't too happy when Optimas assigned them as my guardians to begin with and I have seen some change since then but not a lot.

"What in the name of Primus would give you that idea?"

Sides asked an I just looked at Sunny.

"I know you don't like me Sunny. I don't hold it against you but at least just tell me so I know."

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head. He walked up to me placing his hand on my head.

"You really are a stupid femme you know that. I don't hate you, maybe I wasn't a fan of being your guardian when we first meet but, I don't hate you. You have grown on me I know Sides feels the same."

Sides came over and placed a hand on my shoulder as he sat on the bed on my left.

"Will you answer my question now? Why you both care so much?"

They looked at each other for a moment. They both nodded and looked back to me. Sunny was that one who answered.

"Hope we were unsure at first. All we knew was we did feel the need to protect you more than others."

Sides took over. As Sunny came to sit on the bed to my right and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hope we kinda look at you like our little sister. A little sister we never had. But Cybertronians are more protective of their family, especially siblings."

I smile as he said that I felt something in my build before there was a little shock of blue. They both took a jumped a little taking their hands off my shoulders. I felt confusion but what scared me was it wasn't mine.

"What the hell just happened. I can feel emotions but they're not mine."

"You just formed a sibling bond with us. How you aren't Cybertronian?"

"Sides calm down go get Ratchet while I explain to her ok?"

He nodded and his holoform disappeared he transformed and left the room.

"Sunstreaker what happened?"

My voice was shaking in fear that something bad happened.

"It's ok Hope there's nothing to be afraid of. What happened is somehow you formed what is known as a sibling bond with Sides and me. You remember the sibling bond we I told you about while at Shocks? That's basically what you made with Sides and me. It's not a bad thing."

Ratchet came in and started running scans. He verified that somehow a bond was formed but he was dumbfounded on how it happened in the first place. I yawned while he was still working and the twins noticed.

 _: Get some rest little sis.:_

I looked up to them and smiled at them calling me sis. I nodded and laid back and allowed myself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

We were all siting on the overlook as we have all come to know it, overlooking the forest below us. The overlook was not far from Shocks house. I was leaning against a tree, while shock sat on Ironhides shoulder. All my and Shocks injuries had healed to Ratchets surprise. Also, the paperwork was completed and Optimas adopted me. No longer am I Hope Haven but, Now I Hope Pax. Because the title of Prime is earned not just named I took Optimas's old last name. I have been going to see Ratchet and he has found the energon inside me has done nothing harmful but the opposite. For example, my bones are starting to turn to metal so I can take more hits.

As for school Shock and I are still going to the same school we were but on the weekends, we teleport to base to see the others. Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have stayed as our guardians at their own requests of course Shock and I immediately accepted. Of course Sides and Sunny have taken their roles as my brothers seriously and they are very protective but I don't mind. Ratchet thinks that what ever happened with the allspark is the reason I accidently created a bond with them. The others were speechless when they found out; Ratchet told us he wouldn't be surprised if I created a bond with anyone else, especially Optimas since he was my adoptive dad. Another thing was my sunglasses I usually wear I have gotten use to going without them exept at school I still wear them.

All of them have helped Shock and I with our hand to hand and our powers. Ratchet even made bracelets for us (not girly of course, mine was black and red while Shocks was red and black) that help hide our energy signatures. They also had a little speaker on them that connect us to their commlinks along with an emergency button in case were ever separated and we run into trouble.

All of the bots have become life my family. Ratchet is like the old grumpy grandfather, Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl and like my uncles, and finally the twins Or corse are now my brothers.

I looked over to Optimas who had just finished sending a message into space for other Autobots. He came over to where I was sitting and sat next to me.

"What is on your mind little one?"

I looked up to everyone around us.

"I was thinking about how much my life has changed so fast. In a few days, I have gone from having no family, being hated, unwanted, and someone else's punching bag except Shock. Having no hope that the nightmare would ever end. To being surrounded by people who actually care."

He smiled picking me up and placing me on his shoulder. I looked out to the stars. I know Megetron is alive and was out there planning something. But right now, it doesn't matter. What matters right now is Shock and I have found a place where we belong. Where people actually want us. We have found our Hope.

* * *

 **There you go this marks the end of Finding Hope on and BTW**

 _:sibling bond talk:_

 **Didn't want that at the beginning and give anything away. I am working on a Sequl so please follow me so you know what it is uploaded. Thank you all so much for following me and reading this story. This is my first official completed story on Fanfiction. Please still leave me a review letting me know what you think I don't care how long you read this story after I have finished it. I love reading them.**

 **Until we meat again!**

 **BYE!**


	9. Favor PLEASE HELP

**Hello all this is not an update on the sequel but I am working on that. I have a favor to ask those who would be interested. I would like to know if someone would please draw a pic of my two main characters, Hope and Shock. I cant draw to save my life but I have been thinking about this for a while.**

 **If you are interested in helping me please feel free to DM me and I will send you my email. I would like to put the best one up for the story art I WILL GIVE CREDIT NOT ONLY ON MY PROFILE BUT IN THE STORY AS WELL. I hate taking credit for something someone worked hard on and not giving them the credit they deserve.**

 **PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE.**

 **If you need a further description of them please let me know other then that have fun.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH GUYS.**

 **UNTILL NEXT TIME.**

 **BYE!**


	10. SEQUEL BABY

Hello all it has been a while. I just wanted to post on this story to let you all know that the sequel is up. The total ignore said story is keeping hope. Hope to see you all there. Even though this story is finished please feel free to leave comments its rare I wont read them.

BYE!


End file.
